


Liquid War

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [11]
Category: Original Work, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Liquid War

After an attack by the Android Machines, the Messiah is now prepared to wage war against them.  
The fate of the new civilization depends on it


End file.
